Defying the Stars
by lov-2-b-loved
Summary: Bella swan hates fary tales and all the mushy stuff. Her freind Alice says thats just because she hasnt fallen truly in love. the stars say that every one has a soul mate but Bella wants to defy them wrong.My forst fanfic. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1 White horse

Chapter one White horse

I had just sat down on the old beat up couch to watch "Tristan and Isolde" with my best friend Aice. About 15minutes into the movie the boy and the girl fell in love. It was so romantic, the way he looked at her with his chocolate brown eyes....

"Why can't a guy look at me like that?" Alice said as she interrupted my thoughts.

"Because it's a fairytale!"

"That's true…but…."

"No! No buts! Its made up! Not real! I don't want to be mean but… have you ever seen a movie that was totally true that had a fairy tale ending or ever beginning? It never happens in real life that's why reality is so hard."

After that Alice said nothing. We went on watching the movie, till we got to the ending, Isolde wanted Tristan to runaway with her but he had to and be the hero and save her by letting her go by herself. Grrr that made me so mad! Then the girl came back and her lover got stabbed in front of her and he ended up dieing!

"NO!!!!!" Alice and I screamed at the same time.

Ok so maybe not a fairytale ending. Tears started to fill my eyes I was ashamed to cry over a silly movie.

"It was so romantic and he was really hot!" Alice said trying to hide her tears. Danny was never the person to cry. The only times I have seen her cry was during "Titanic" and "Romeo and Juliet". Those were truly sad movies.

"Yea I guess your right! He was really hot!" I admitted.

As I turned off the movie, Alice w one of her favorite movies; Cinderella. I remembered it instantly with prince Charming and the Fairy god mother. I knew she would want to watch it!

"OMG! I need cheering up! Can we watch it? Pleeease?" She gave me those Alice puppy eyes and who could resist that?

I nodded with out saying a word. As we watched the princess and the prince get married and ride of into the sunset on their white horse, something came to me.

"Who came up with this? I mean it couldn't be a guy because of the ideal figure that this story is setting! It must be so hard to live with these expectations to live up to. Seriously Prince Charming!

"I guess. But it gives girls something to dream about. Like stars, mysterious, bright and full of questions. Fairy tales have happy endings but different plots." The way Alice said this was like an old wise man. Her eyes sparkled with wisdom and curiosity.

As Alice left I had time to think about the prince and princess and the ending of stories. Then I realized I'm not a princess. No one's my prince and no one is going to carry me off into the sunset on a white horse in a wedding dress.


	2. Chapter 2 Soccer

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. But I do own copies of each book! ;D**

**OK! Sorry about the whole misspells and grammar problems but I'm trying! I love all your reviews and hope to see more! I still can't believe that I had a subscriber in less then five minutes when I posted it!!! Thanks soo much!!**

**Ok now on to the story.**

Chapter 2 Soccer

A few weeks later the days got shorter, it got colder and it was time for me to stat taking care of my appearance. It was the stars of sophomore year at school. UGH high school, the most painful experience an adult can put a teen though. So much drama: friends, boys, teachers, appearance and grades. But I had to tough it out.

I pulled my chocolate brown hair into a ponytail. Put on my old favorite pair of jeans and slipped on my new favorite purple shirt. This was as good as it was going to get.

I skipped lightly down the stairs being careful not to wake my mom. I quickly threw a pop tart in to the toaster and threw my old beat up version of Romeo and Juliet in my backpack and headed out the door.

As I drove in my old beat up black ford truck my cell rang. It flashed Alice.

"Hola!" I greeted

"Hey can you pick me up today? My dad is off at work and my car isn't starting!!"

"Ok I'll see ya in a few minutes." I said.

"Kay."

"Tootles"

As I drove up the drive way to Alice's house came out looking like a Goth rocker punk. This wasn't her usual sense of fashion but she made anything work. Her favorite color was pink but she had no trace of it today. Black skirt gray leggings black shirt with a dark maroon rose on it. She had black high tops on and white accessories. She was over doing the look but it was cool.

"Please go change into a bright color! You look awesome but you need some color! You look like you're in a black and white magazine! Go change. Please!" I said politely.

"Ok!"

She came back out wearing a pink shirt. She looked way more like the girly Alice I knew. Her dark brown hair was spiky like always and she had that pixie like grin across her face.

"Thanks!"

She mad her grin grow ever bigger and reached her hand to turn on the radio. One of my favorite songs was playing and I started singing along.

I had always loved singing; it made me feel like I was high up and no one could reach me. Alice had always loved my singing or at least said she did, but she would say I always said I had my head in the clouds and that I wasn't concentrating in my driving but I told her it was fine.

As we pulled in to the parking lot, I could see all the little cliques, jocks, nerds, preps, skaters and the "talented" kids. Alice and I never fit into one group; we had friends from all of them. Fitting into one would just make us sad because we would never be happy with a single set of friends.

We grabbed our backpacks out of the trunk and headed up towards campus.

"Hey Alice! Who's the new girl standing next to you?" one of our best guy friends said.

"What's come over you soccer boy? I'm the same old Bella!"

Before I knew it he was next to me say he was joking and he was sorry if he made me upset. He pulled my hand up gently and placed a soft kiss in it. I couldn't help but blush.

"Emmet! Where did the edict come from?" Alice said trying not to laugh. I was trying not to laugh ether; Emmet was never the polite kind of jock. If there is such!

"My mom sent me to edict school this summer! It was horrible! NO GIRLS!!!! All summer!!!!"

"Wow that must be horrible! But wasn't this edict school of ours soccer camp?" I asked.

"Yea but I had to wear a tie and collared shirt" as he finished his sentence the warning bell rang.

"See ya later soccer boy!" I smiled and turned away.

"Hey wait! Do you guys want to sit with me at lunch? I'll _try_ to control the guys this time!" He said hopefully.

I looked at Alice and looked back at Emmet. "I don't think so. The last time we did the started pulling moves and it was getting creepy!" I laughed remembering the time Jasper pulled a move on Alice; she nearly screamed.

Alice and I found our way to our lockers. They were really close! Only two lockers away! Then we headed our separate ways. I had math first hour! Ewwwww! Who would want that for their first hour?

I sat down in the second row of desks and opened my book. I notice a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see it was one of my cheerleader friends Rosalie Hale.

"Hey what's up Rose?"

"Oh! Hey Bells!" Rose was the typical blond haired blue eyed cheerleader. But she had one exception; she was somewhat nice! She was rich, beautiful and she had like a million guys after her, but no one ever would be able to call her stuck up. She gave to charity and she never bragged about how much money her parents had! Rose had a twin brother who is a jock but no one ever would think he would be her brother.

***************************************************************************

As I made my way to second hour, I found my friends Emmet and Jasper were in it! Yea; The big bulky soccer player and the skinny blond haired soccer player! Jasper was Rose's twin. They looked alike but they were never associated as brother and sister.

In this class we had a seating chart. Jasper sat in front of me and Emmet behind. I was in between the two best friends. Even worse I was in the middle of a war zone of paper balls and spit wads!

"Hey Bells! Do you and Alice want to play soccer after school?" Jasper asked. For the past year I have had a hunch that Jasper had a huge crush on Alice. This proved my theory further.

"Yea! I'll ask Alice!"

The rest of the day went on. Alice was in four of my classes. After school we played two on two with the guys and we kicked major butt. Alice and I made a perfect team!

"We need you girls on our soccer team! We suck!" Emmet said panting. He was sweating bullets. When he took off his shirt, he exposed his perfect carved muscles on his chest. He had a six-pack! I had to admit he was really………..

"How about one on one?" he suggested. "Who wants to verse me?"

"I am so going to kick your butt!" I said laughing as if it was as easy as breathing.

"We'll see about that!"

And we were off! I could out trick him but he was faster than me! We were playing up to ten and we were tied nine to nine. Being Emmet and this being a street game with no official rules; he cheated! He grabbed at my waste and picked me up running with the ball at his feet! He scored and set me down on the ground.

"CHEATER!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and dove for his knees. He crashed but then he rolled over on top of me!

"Pinned ya!" he smiled that big Emmet smile.

"Get off me soccer boy!" I said trying to sound mad but I don't think it was working.

"Oh by the way……I WIN!" as he said this that smug little swept across his face, in a strange way it was flirty and adorable. I couldn't help but blush. The next thing I knew he kissed me on the cheek!!!! HE. KISSED. ME. ON. THE. CHEEK!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhh! I was screaming inside!

We said our silent goodbyes and Alice and headed to my car. The ride home was silent. I don't think ether one of us could speak.

When I got home I did my homework trying to think concentrate but I couldn't. so I called Alice. We talked for two hours on the subject; discussing whether it meant something or if it was just a gesture. She fell asleep on the phone and I hung up.

That night I had dreams of Emmet. I thought about that little peck on the cheek that changed so much but changed nothing.

**So if you liked the chapter plz review! Thanks soooooo much for reading it!**

**Peace and love,**

**Lov-2-b-loved **


	3. Chapter 3 What stars are made of

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight charters, but I do wish I did.**

**So I kind of took a long time to write this chapter and I hope you like it. In case any of you were wondering where Edward is he will be coming in a later chapter maybe the next one. Thanks far your reviews! **

**Now on to the story….**

**Chapter three: What stars are made of**

When I woke up I didn't wake up to the usual buzzing of my alarm clock. Instead I woke up to my cell ringing. It was flashing Emmet! Why would he call me so early?

I answered with a sleepy voice, "Hey soccer boy! Why so early? Soccer ball go flat?" I would have laughed at my little joke but I was too tired.

"Oh! Oops! I'll call back later!"

"Well I'm up now so spill."

"Well…um I was thinking about yesterday and the soccer game," crap I thought that was a dream! "And um…what I did and I well wanted to know if you would...um go out with me?" I could tell he was nervous, but I didn't know why. A high school jock asking, a girl who wasn't in his group, out. It didn't make sense. But how could I refuse, he was smart, for a jock, nice, funny and my best guy friend. I guess I do like him; maybe it's not a joke.

"Can I tell you at school? That's like an hour." I needed to talk to Alice!

"Ok! Bye Bells!"

Tat morning when I saw Alice, she looked like she already knew what had happened.

"How? How did you know?"

"I'm just that smart?" I frowned. "He called me before he called you; to see if you liked him. Dose that boy ever sleep? He called me at three then four then five!" we laughed at her annoyance. Then I told her that I didn't say yes, yet. She started screaming at me and told me as soon I see him to go over and say yes.

As I pulled into the parking lot, there was an empty spot right next to Emmet's green jeep. Ok prepare your self. He stood therein a light blue shirt that brought a sparkle in his dark blue eyes. The sun shimmered in his dark brown tossed hair. He was truly a soccer babe.

"Hey Emmet!" Alice said with too much excitement.

"Hey Bella!" no one usually ever ignored Alice, but some how he had found a way. Shock spread across Alice's face.

"Annoying soccer boy! I don't like him already." Alice murmured so quietly I could only hear her.

"Hi." I said quietly trying to hide my blush, "Can I talk to you?" That came out a little stronger.

"Yea." He smiled. Oh that smile. How could I have not realized that smile before? He had pearly white teeth and dimples on the points of his lips.

We walked to the marble benches on the edge of the campus. I sat on the cold marble bench and he sat right next to me. He presence had never mad me nervous before but now I was nervous beyond all measure.

I smiled and said, "I'd love to go out with you!" I was trying to make my eyes turn away from his so they wouldn't melt in his, but I looked. The beauty, the desire and the bliss, I had never seen such breathtaking eyes.

He smiled so brightly and said, "So I have this perfect place! I'll pick you up Friday? Seven?" I could tell he was enthusiastic.

"Seven? Ok." I smiled and went to my class.

"Isabella Swan! Hold still!" Alice said.

Alice was a genuine girly person, she new every brand name and every store. When she got me ready for my date, she had everything prepared. I had American Eagle jeans, converse high tops, and a green, three quarters shirt with a soccer ball on it.

Emmet was right on time. It was exactly seven o'clock when the doorbell rang. I skipped down the stairs before my mom could reach the door knob.

"Hey Cinderbella!" he smiled as he knew that I hated that nickname.

"Hey soccer boy!" I threw right back at him, but I don't think he minded.

As soon as we got into his jeep I asked, "So, where are we going?"

"Secret!" his face was entirely straight.

"Please tell me!" I tried the puppy look.

"Not a chance!" Dang it didn't work!

We drove for about ten minutes in silence. Then he stopped right on the side of the street. We walked to the edge of a forest and stopped again.

"Ok! Now turn around and put this on!" he handed me a blind fold.

"So you expect me to walk and not run into anything with a blindfold on and I cant even do that when I have sight? You must be crazy!" I protested

"That's why I'll carry you if you want me to? You can trust me. I would never hurt you and if I did I would turn my self in as a murderer." He smiled shyly.

"Ok."

I slipped the blindfold over my eyes and tied it. Then he gently grabbed me and scooped me up like a princess. He walked into the forest.

He stopped slowly and set me on my feet. My hands reached for my blindfold but his stopped mine. "Rely on you other senses." He whispered softly into my ear. I fallowed his directions.

The smell of the air was beautiful; roses, lilies and violets. The ground was soft with flowers and knee high grass. I herd the trees shifting and blowing in the light breeze. I opened my mouth and took in all the scents on my tongue. It tasted like air; fresh air.

At that point I couldn't help but wonder where I was so I took of my blindfold. My eyes drifted up to the sky, there were so many stars in the sky. They were all so beautiful. Then I looked to my right side to see Emmet standing there with me, holding my hand, looking up at the stars. We sat down in the flowers in silence. Then he spoke with sincerity.

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? No. I love it! The only worn that comes to mind is beautiful but even that would be an understatement."

He smiled and then laid down in the flowers. I gently laid my head on his chest closing my eyes. I would never want to go to sleep, because reality if finally better than any of my dreams.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He sat up and hut his hand on my face, I liked his had there, it felt like it belonged. Then he brought my face closer to his and pressed his tender, soft loving lips to mine. His mouth opened a crack and he traced his tongue along my bottom lip.

Our kiss ended and we got into the car. We rode in silence and he turned on the radio. The song White horse came on and I started singing quietly to it. He slowly turned his head and looked at me. I instantly stopped singing out of embarrassment.

"Don't stop. I like the sound of your voice. Its beautiful." His voice was so sweet.

I smiled a sweet smile and started to quietly sing. As he drove up the driveway the clock turned to nine. I was right on curfew.

Emmet walked my up to the door. Then he gently placed a kiss on my lips. This was the perfect end to the perfect night. That night was what stars are made of.

**Thanks soooo much for reading this chapter! I wanted some romance in it so I hope you like it!!! Edward will come later. PLZ review!!!!!!! Thanks sooo much!!**

**Lov-2-b-loved**


	4. Chapter 4 Morning Dew

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the books.**

**A/N: hey I hoped u liked the last chapter! I loved writing it and I loved the reviews! Thanks for reading!**

**Now on to the story…..**

**Chapter 4 Morning dew**

Once again I did not wake to my usual beeping alarm clock. I woke up to my cell ringing. It flashed Alice. Do people ever sleep? Even on Saturdays?

"Alice!" I groaned, "It's 4:30! Seriously!"

"Oh! Sorry! How was your date?" Alice seemed too excited to be interested in my date.

"Romantic! What happened to you? You are all…excited?"

"Omg!" Oh no she was using girl language. This can not be good!

"What?" I groaned still remembering it was still early.

"Ok so I got a text from a number I didn't know," she was all hyped up, "And it said 'Will u go out with me?' And I typed back, 'Idk who u r?' and then he sent another text 'I go 2 ur school!' and then I stated naming guys and he said he was my friend and he was a jock!" she screeched at the word, "And then he sent another text asking me out again and I asked for his name and he finally told me! Long story short I'm going out with Jasper!"

"Wow! I knew he liked you but I didn't think he had the guts!" that was true. Jasper had asked me what I thought about him asking her out and I said he should, but I didn't think he had the guts, "You both are made for each other! You fit into his arms like they were mad for you and only you! I usually don't believe in fairy tales but he might be your prince!"

"That means a lot coming form you!" she sighed.

"Hey do you want to hang and talk about this later so I can get some sleep?"

"Ok I'll come over around 12:30?"

"Yea that sounds about right! My mom is out with Phil he new boyfriend. There spending the weekend in Vegas!" I was secretly hoping that they would not get married, because the last time she went, she want with my dad and well, that didn't work out so well. They ended up divorced with a baby girl.

"Ok! See ya then!" she hung up before I got to say tootles. A frown swept across my face, but then it disappeared with a yawn.

I slept till eleven, when my cell beeped reading "New text message". I opened my phone to see that Emmet had left me a message.

"Jaz askd out Al! U prob already no that"

I texted him back saying, "yea ik! Im nevr goin 2 hear da end! Lol!"

After that I figured that I would not get any more sleep because Alice wound not be here at 12:30, but 12:00. She always had a thing for being early. So I headed down stares to make pancakes because Alice loved them. But I got_ another_ text message. This time it was from my mom. Wow my mom knew how to text!

"Bells! I'm staying on vacation for 2 more weeks!"

"Okay." those were the words that had come out of my phone so many times about her unexplained long vacations! They were lies! I had never approved of any of them.

Alice showed up early! What a surprise!

"Hey Bells!"

"Hey Alice, do you want to watch a movie or talk?"

"I don't know? Can we do both?"

"Yea. How about 10 things I hate about you?"

"Yea! Totally! I love Heath Ledger!" That was true! We both loved him! He is so hot! Well that is _was_ when he died Alice and I cried for days. It was really pathetic.

"So, really how was your date last night?" Alice asked.

"Well if you must know, wekisseditwasoramanticandwonderful!" the last part of my sentence came out in a jumble.

"What? I couldn't understand the last part! Was it something about wonderful?" she asked curiously.

"I said, we kissed twice it was so romantic and wonderful." She screeched when she herd the word kiss.

"Kiss?" I nodded. "Awwwwwww! He is so sweet!"

"Yea."

We sat gossiping, watching the movie, and drooling over Heath. Then my phone started buzzing. Yea Emmet!

"Oh I got to take this! It's Emmet!"

"Ooooo!" She smiled.

I walked in to the kitchen and flipped open my phone.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Hey Bells! I am so mad at my Dad right now!"

"Why?"

"My Dad is getting married! The woman he's getting married to has a son! I'm going to have a stepbrother!"

"And you mad why?"

"Because he's my age and he is going to share a room with me and I don't like sharing my dad with anyone! And I'll have to be his friend at school and I'll probably have to share every thing with him!"

"Ok, ok calm down! It won't be as bad as you think! I help! I'll be there right next to you when you can't stand him anymore. Plus how do you know what he is like? Maybe you guys have the same interests. At least give him a chance. Please! For me?"

"Maybe your right. I'm just over reacting. I'll give him a chance."

"What's his name?"

"Edward Cullen."

Alice stayed for dinner that night and slept over. We had ice-cream for dinner and Mountain Dew. We stayed up in my room watching old and new romantic movies.

Alice finally fell asleep on my bed and I was about to when I herd a clink against my window. At first I thought I had imagined it, but I herd it again and then again. I got up to look out my window to see who was out there. When I reached my window ledge all I saw was a red speck in the grass.

I slipped on my robe and headed down stairs trying not to wake Alice. I unlocked the door and went out to see what the red speck was. And there it was. A single red rose lying in the grass covered in the fresh morning dew. I gently picked up the flower and smelt it. But I noticed that there was a note attached to it. It said "Will you go to Homecoming with me?" I smiled and went back inside holding the rose to my heart.

**Ok so I hope you like the chapter! I had trouble coming up with this one's name. I love all the reviews thanks!**

**Peace out,**

**Lov-2-b-loved **


	5. Chapter 5 Shakespeare

**Sorry every one! I had writers block so it was hard to come up with this chapter! So all in all I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

Previously on Defying the stars:

_I gently picked up the flower and smelt it. But I noticed that there was a note attached to it. It said "Will you go to Homecoming with me?" I smiled and went back inside holding the rose to my heart._

Shakespeare 

I walked up to my room. As soon as I closed the door I plopped down on my bed and sighed. My life could not be anymore ideal. It was like I was in the middle of a romance novel; I was the girl who was offered everything by her Romeo. But I knew there had to be a catch, right? Like a consequence, for all that I was given I have to give up something. Isn't that how it works? Get a little, give a little?

I eased my mind, by turning on my iPod. I looked at the clock and it was four in the morning! I was never going to get any sleep but I had to try.

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holdin' my own breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with……_

"Bella! What's with the rose?" Alice's high pitched voice said.

"Go away!" I groaned.

"Bella, wake up, its nine! If you don't get up we won't have time for everything in our schedule for today!" Schedule? Leave It to Alice to find a way to ruin my weekend.

I sat up and felt a pain in my neck. I cocked it from side to side making my neck crack! Ouch I must have slept on it wrong.

"So what schedule?"

"Oh well we have to plan ways to get our boyfriends to ask us to homecoming! Oh! And we have to get dresses, flowers, a limo, accessories, and everything else!"

"Hay! Slow down!" she gave me a disapproving look, "Plus you can check one thing off you list!"

"Huh?"

"Emmet asked me last night! That's what the rose is!"

"Awwwwww!"

"Yea so all we need to do is get you a date, me an outfit, and you an outfit and we'll be good."

The day went on; between Alice's rambling and the loud annoying pop music she was playing I was getting a head ach.

It came to be five before Alice left. I still had to do two hours of home work. Starting with Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. I had to read this for my C.A. class.

_  
__Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

Wow. If people talked like that now it would be amazing. Then they took time to say what they mean, but now we use short cuts like "_omg"_. Life would be a ton more romantic.

_**Benvolio**__: What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?  
__**Romeo**__: Not having that, which, having, makes them short.  
__**Benvolio**__: In love?  
__**Romeo**__: Out-  
__**Benvolio**__: Of love?  
__**Romeo**__: Out of her favour, where I am in love. _

_**Romeo**__ and __**Benvolio**__, Why then, O brawling love! O loving hate! O any thing, of nothing first create! O heavy lightness! serious vanity! Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms! _

_**Romeo**__ If love be rough with you, be rough with love;  
Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down. _

I had to read on. I may have not understood all of it but I could make out most phrases and read and understand. William Shakespeare was truly a great writer.

Of course the famous line…..

_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet. _

_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; -  
Thou art thyself though, not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
__What's in a name? That which we call a rose,  
By any other word would smell as sweet__;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title: - Romeo, doff thy name;  
And for thy name, which is no part of thee,  
Take all myself. _

I love this saying, its so meaningful. She says that love is love and no name can change that. so she will love him and his name will never change that.

I couldn't put down the book! It was so passionate. I was reading for hours, til I got to the saddest part of all…

_There is thy gold; worse poison to men's souls,  
Doing more murder in this loathsome world  
Than these poor compounds that thou mayst not sell. _

_O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick.- Thus with a kiss I die._

_Yea, noise,then I'll be brief;  
O, happy dagger!  
This is thy sheath; there rest, and let me die._

_Where be these enemies? Capulet! Montague!  
See, what a scourge is laid upon your hate,  
That heaven finds means to kill your joys with love!  
And I, for winking at your discords too,  
Have lost a brace of kinsmen: all are punish'd. _

_A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun for sorrow will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd and some punished:  
__For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo._

Even though I knew the ending to this story I still cried. If they couldn't live together the would die together. I could never dream of writing something like this. So passionate and sad. I got to work writing the essay we ere supposed to write after we read this. It wasn't due for 2 weeks but I wanted to get all my feelings out about this "story of woe".

It must have been two o'clock by the time I was done with my essay. I slipped into my pj's and went to bed.

At three my cell rang.

"What Alice?"

"Um sorry to disturb you but I need to tell you something important!"

"What?"

"Well… um I don't know how to say this but… I think Emmet is… um how do ii say this he is… um…um." I was really worried she sounded really concerned.

"Spit it out!"

"IthinkEmmet'scheatingonyou!" the words came out in a jumble but I herd most of them and I sat in science.

**Sorry about the Cliffy but they help me get the story out faster. Oh by the way im starting a new story and I probally wont post it yet but I'll tell when im going to.**

**I know this chapter was somewhat pointless but I had to show her love for Shakespeare. So I hope you liked! Pleases review!**

**Peace out,**

**Lov-2-b-loved**


	6. Chapter 6 Look me in the Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any other book series!**

**Hey every one! I'm kind of sorry about the cliffy, but they help my get to writing sooner so that's good. To some it might have felt like forever when I didn't update the next day and I know how that feels so I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Previously on Defying the Stars….**

_"Well… um I don't know how to say this but… I think Emmet is… um how do ii say this he is… um…um." I was really worried she sounded really concerned._

_"Spit it out!"_

_"IthinkEmmet'scheatingonyou!" the words came out in a jumble but I herd most of them and I sat in science._

Chapter six Look me in the Eye

I couldn't move. The shock took over my entire body. I was as still as stone in a mountain. He was cheating on me? How? Who? I didn't under stand. My body droned out every emotion and sound. I couldn't feel anything. My first real boyfriend was cheating on me, right after he asked me to home coming? This didn't make any sense!

_Bella? Bella? Are you there? _A faint voice asked me, I couldn't tell if it was in my head or if I was from the phone I had dropped to the ground. I picked up the phone.

"Yea I'm here." I said flatly with no emotion.

"Ok . I'll be over right now!"

"Alice its 3:30 on a school morning."

"So I don't care you need a friend there and I need to tell you everything that I saw!" saw? How did she see it? Was he cheating on me with her? I'm really confused.

"Ok. The doors unlocked just come up to my bedroom." The line went dead.

I curled up in a ball on my bed. I had my arms wrapped around my knees and I hid my face. Tears streamed down my cheeks, they flowed off and dripped onto my bed. I sat crying, not stopping the tears from coming, because I knew that they would all have to come out sooner or later. So I decided that they should come now so I didn't cry in front of Alice. The gentle tears turned into sobs. My face was getting wetter by the second. The salty water drizzled down the sides of my face. Some landed on my shirt and some of the tears slid into my mouth. I tasted the salty water on the tip of my tongue.

There was a light pressure on my shoulder, I didn't make a movement. I was stone, I would not move for hours, or at least until I was done crying. I didn't want Alice to see me crying over a boy.

"Bella?" The voice was not the one I had expected.

"Go away!" I shouted with a sob in my voice.

"Bells what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

"Yes someone did hurt me! Now go away!" I brushed the big firm hand off my shoulder.

"Bells tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can fix it. Please?"

"Emmet go away! Get out of my house! I never want to see you again!" something puzzled me, "How did you get in?"

"I knocked but then I realized the door was unlocked and I knew you were home alone so I got worried and I came to see if you were ok." He sounded sincere. Why did he care about me? He was cheating on me. It didn't make sense, or maybe he was a good actor. "Bells, what's wrong? Pleases tell me! I can't bear to see you in pain."

"You can't? Well you made me this way!"

Shock spread across his face, "What ever I did I'm sooo sorry! Was it the home coming thing? I should have done more! Ugh! Bella, I'm soooo sorry that I disappointed you!" his eyes drooped and he hung his head.

"No, I love the homecoming thing! But it's what you did after that." There was a confused look on his face. He didn't understand. "Alice saw you! She said that you were cheating on me!" I couldn't bear it any more I turned before he could see the tears steaming down my face.

"Bells, I would never do that. You have known me since we were in first grade. I would never hurt a girl like that. I'm not that cruel. Everything that I do that would be mean everyone laughs at, even the one who it's happing to." he sat down on the bed. The he gently placed his hand under my chin and raised it. He looked me in the eye. His dark blue eyes told it all. They sparkled and shimmered with the truth. He was telling the truth?

"Emmet get away from her! You have already hurt her enough!" Alice yelled from my bedroom door. He didn't move. "Emmet so help me, if you value your life at all, you will move you butt and get out!" Emmet was bigger than Alice but I was sure that she could still kick his butt.

"Emmet," I said softly, "Just give Alice and I some time alone. You can go down stairs and watch T.V. I'll tell you when you can come back up." He hesitated but slowly walked away. He turned at the door and gave me a smile.

"Oh Bella!" she sat on the edge of my bed, "I'm soo sorry! I should have came sooner! What did he say? Did he…" I pressed on finger against her little pink lips.

"Alice he want cheating on me! I saw it in his eyes. By the way why did you assume that he was?"

"I saw him coming out of Rose's house! And Jaspers car wasn't there only Rose's."

I gently go up and walked to the stair case. "Emmet you may come up now." Before I could blink he was at my side.

We walked in to the room. "Emmet would you care to explain why you were Jasper's when he wasn't there?"

"Well he was there, but Rosalie wanted to use his car to pick up guys. She thought that is she had a pimped car she would get a date to homecoming."

"Humph! You are horrible at lying!"

"No, Alice I think he's telling the truth. Look a his eyes." She looked at the glossy dark blue eyes.

"You're telling the truth?"

"The one hundred percent truth!" he smiled.

Alice left the room in shock. A tear developed on the edge of my eye, I was crying again. I felt horrible for having such doubt in him. The tear slid half way down my cheek. He walked over to me and with his big warm hand brushed the tear away.

"Don't cry Cinderbella. Its all over." His voice was gentle.

"I'm so sorry!" I sobbed.

"I know and I have nothing to forgive because it was all a mistake. I know you are sorry and I would have reacted the same way if a situation came up like this." His voice was sincere and full of forgiveness. His arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled my body closer to his holding me against him. More tears slid down my cheeks and he just let them pass, I don't think he wanted to let go. Then he gently placed a kiss on the top of my head.

He pulled me to a chair and he at down, then he grabbed my hand and pulled my on top of him. I sat there on top of Emmet and cuddled into his chest. He stroked my hair, tenderly playing with the small curls. I looked up to him and he looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered on last time.

"I know, I know." Then he swiftly placed a kiss on my lips.

**Hey I hoped you liked the chapter! And if any on wants to help me figure out the name of my other story it would be a great help, PM me! I hope to get the next chapter up soon!**

**Lot of love,**

**Lov-2-b-loved**


	7. Chapter 7 Teardrops

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any other things I make references about in this story.**

**Hey every one, I'm having a ton of fun making this story and I love all the comments you make. Some of you are wondering how Edward and Bella will meat, and to tell you the truth, I don't know. They might meet in this chapter and they might meet in the next, but there is no for sure story line, I'm writing out on a limb.**

**Thanks so much,**

**Now on to the story…**

Chapter seven Teardrops

I had fallen asleep in Emmet's big bulky arms. It was seven when I woke up.

"Bells wake up. Its time for school." I looked up at Emmet and smiled. He smiled back at me showing his teeth.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear.

"What? Why? You did nothing wrong." He looked at me with sincere eyes.

"Yes, I did."

"What did you do?"

"I still disappointed you with the homecoming thing." He said sadly.

"No you didn't. It was so wonderful and charming and beautiful."

"No, nothing could be beautiful when it's next to you. You out shine the sun and the stars with your beauty."

"Emmet Cullen! You need to stop making such tall tales. You are the most wonderful person in the world and I don't deserve you."

"No, I don't deserve _you._ You are kind and beautiful and if you say another word about you not deserving me I will make you dump me." I sighed in defeat.

I changed the subject, "When dose Edward come?"

"Well the wedding is in 3 weeks and he comes on the day of homecoming witch is on Friday." He sighed.

"Ok, well I expect you to be nice to him and take him to homecoming so I can meet him."

"Alright _Mom_."

"Can you go down stairs so I can get dressed." He frowned.

"But I don't want to leave you." His eyes bulged out of his face making them look like big puppy eyes.

"You can stay but you have to face the wall and close you eyes, ok?"

"Ok." The smile returned to his face, he placed a kiss on my lips and faced the wall.

"So… what color should I ware today? Blue, green, or yellow?"

"Green! That's my favorite color!" I smiled and threw on my green soccer shirt.

"Ok you can turn around now." He spun around so fast _I _got dizzy.

"You look beautiful, as usual. Now lets go get you something to eat!"

As we walked down stairs he had his arm around me. I head right towards the door, but he stopped me. "Breakfast time for you! I already had my breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something."

"I'm fine."

"Well then you need to eat a big lunch."

"What ever." I smiled.

He dragged me to his jeep and I got in. as we drove to school I realized something. There was another girl who did like my boyfriend. I saw her in the parking lot, beautiful and blond. She was always nice to me, but she must think I'm a jerk. She told me a couple of months ago that she liked Emmet, but she was too scared to ask him out. Her long curly blond hair swayed in the wind. She looked very happy, and she started walking towards the jeep but then quickly turned around with tears in her eyes.

Rosalie's POV.

I saw him drive into the parking lot. He had always been my brother's best friend and mine. I had never realized that I liked him till he started dating someone. He was kind, gorgeous, and funny. My life was now worse than I could ever imagine.

I was about to walk up to him and talk but then I realized where his arm was; around Bella. She was a beautiful girl with gentle chocolate brown eyes. Every boy secretly had a crush on her. My heart shattered in to a million peaces when he kissed her hair with his lips. My eyes overflowed with tears. Why did I never take my chance when I had it? I loved him and he would never know. His relationship with Bella was perfect; nothing could or would go wrong.

I turned on my iPod. The song I'm not that girl, from Wicked, came on. How appropriate.

_Don't wish,_

_Don't start._

_Wishing only wounds the heart._

_There's a girl I know,_

_He loves her so,_

_I'm not that girl._

I turned around, trying not to burst into tears. Bella never meant to hurt me. It wasn't her fault he didn't like me. Bella was a sweet girl, I would always be her friend, and even if she was dating the one I loved. Everyone deserves happiness.

I made my way to my locker without bursting into tears. There was a light tap on my shoulder. I slowly spun around; Jasper eyed my reddish eyes and wiped a tear off my cheek. Then he pulled me into a hug. Brothers could be annoying, but at there times they could be very understanding. "One day he will realize that he loves you, and only you. But for now you'll have to wait around. If there's one thing I know about boys, it's that they never see what is right in front of them." I looked up at my twin brother and smiled a wistful smile.

"Thank you." I whispered and then he was gone. I would wait, but not forever. Maybe, just maybe, someday he will figure out that he feels something for me.

I walked to my math class. It had Bella in it. I wouldn't act like a stuck up rich cheerleader, I would go on with Bella there. Ok here we go…. Then I saw it. He was walking through the halls holding her hand. They stopped at my math class and he gave her a kiss goodbye. I have never given much thought of how small of pieces my heart could break into, but I knew that it couldn't be any smaller than the pieces my heart was in now.

My eyes filled with tears once again. I sat in the seat in front of Bella, I had no other choice we had a seating chart.

"Hey Rose." She said shyly.

"Hey Bella. How was your weekend?"

"Oh good." She sounded a little off note.

"Good." I smiled weakly.

"Um… Rose?" I turned my head slightly.

"Yea?"

"Well I was really stupid, and I didn't consider anyone's…" she was cut off by the teacher.

"Now if anyone wants to talk, they can talk in detention." He said roughly.

As soon as class was over I dashed out of there not wanting to hear Bella talk about her love life. I couldn't take it even if I tried. I ran to my class passing Jasper and Emmet on the way. My eyes filled with tears. Then I noticed that someone was fallowing me. I ran out the doors and to the front lawn. "Rose?" a male voice called.

"Go away Jasper!" I said.

"I would but I'm not Jasper. He tried to stop me but I wanted to see why my best friend was crying." I looked up to see Emmet standing there with a concerned look on his face. How was supposed to tell him that I was crying over him? "If a boy hurt you, you better tell him that you got a brother and a best friend that will kick his but!" he mad me laugh.

"It was a boy, but I'm fine now." I smiled trying to lie.

"I know you lying, but I'll never get it out of you so I'm going to let you bee until you want to talk. Then I'm all ears." He opened his arms for a friendly hug. I ran to them. I was meant to be in his arms he just didn't realize it.

My day went on. But it was different then usual; Emmet paid attention to all the guys that I was around; he was trying to figure out witch one hurt me. Bella was always trying to talk to me but Jasper always stopped her.

Before I went to be that night, I saw a big bright star. I wished upon my new wishing star. He will always keep me wishing. He will always be the song I keep singing in the car, and I don't know why I do. He's the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart. He's the reason for the tear drops that fall from my eyes.

**Hey every one! I hope you like the Rose's POV! I needed to show how the other side felt. In the end I mad a reference to the Taylor Swift song Teardrops on my guitar, I just changed a few of the words. Thanks for reading! If you liked the chapter plz review!**

**Lots of love,**

**Lov-2-b-loved**


	8. Chapter 8 Kiss the Rain

**Disclaimer: I begged Edward to come be mine and leave Stephanie, but he's too loyal and I promised if he loved me instead of Bella we could rule the world, but once again he was too loyal. **

**A/N: Hey every one! Happy valentine's week! I hope you like this chapter! Its kind of romantic. I love all the reviews you have given me.**

**I dedicate this chapter to my loyal reviewer :**

**Now on to the story….**

**Previously on Defying the stars…**

_Rose's Pov_

_My day went on. But it was different then usual; Emmet paid attention to all the guys that I was around; he was trying to figure out witch one hurt me. Bella was always trying to talk to me but Jasper always stopped her. _

_Before I went to be that night, I saw a big bright star. I wished upon my new wishing star. He will always keep me wishing. He will always be the song I keep singing in the car, and I don't know why I do. He's the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart. He's the reason for the tear drops that fall from my eyes._

**Chapter eight Kiss the rain**

Bella's Pov

I woke up this morning to the golden sun shining on my face. It was warm and peaceful. I opened my eyes to see little birds sitting on my windowsill. It was sunny? Wow this is going to be the only day in this year that is sunny.

I slipped on a jean skirt with leggings. Then I put on a blue shirt that had "Rock, love, peace". It was blats from the past today. I didn't know what time era I was from because Alice had picked the outfit out. I didn't know much about fashion history.

My cell rang as I walked down the stairs. I was flashing an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Bella?" A voice like velvet spoke so fast I couldn't hear it well.

"Um..Yea? Who is this?"

"Oh sorry! I'm Edward Cullen. I'm going to be Emmet's stepbrother. He gave me your cell number, and told me to call you for info on homecoming" now I could hear his voice. It was soft and flowing like velvet and it was like he was singing to me. I could only picture what he would look like.

"Oh. Um well I need your pants size and shirt size."

"Um… I don't have a clue what size of pants I ware. Bu I do know I ware Medium shirt. You see my mom is a fashion and decorative person. If I like the color she'll bye it." He chuckled. It was the most romantic voice in the world. I know I have a boyfriend but I could not wait to meet this boy.

"Ok. Thanks. Well the only thing I can ask you for pants is are you skinny, big, really big or medium?" it was an odd question, but Alice would kill me if I didn't get this.

"Um I'd say I'm medium."

"Ok. Thanks. So… when are you coming? Emmet told me you were coming on Friday. But I don't know if he is just being secretive."

"Oh well I am coming tomorrow but I don't start school until Friday, so Em was partially right." Em? They were going to get along. Emmet loved nicknames. Especially the ones ha make for other people. Like Cinderbella.

"Oh."

"Well Bella its been fun talking but I have to go pack. See you later."

"Ok. Tootles."

Edward's Pov.

I woke up in the sub-zero cold. It was exactly 0° in Denali, which was really warm. I slid over to the piano and started playing Clair de Lune. It was Esme's favorite song that I played on the piano.

I had just gotten though the first nine measures when Tanya interrupted me. Tanya was a beautiful strawberry blond girl. She had beautiful blue eyes that were like oceans. She had little hazel freckles tossed across her nose and cheeks. Her skin was as white as a pearl.

"Hey Eddie!" One more thing, she was crazily in love with me.

"Tanya I hate that name and you know it so can you please stop calling me Eddie?" I was never mean to Tanya but she could get a little annoying. Like a Blister on your foot that you just ignore and then when it gets worse you cant take it any more and you have to do something about it. Tanya is the blister.

"Ok. What are you doing?"

"Playing the piano." I said flatly as I started playing again.

"Oh I know that song! It's umm….. umm…ummm….um…umm……ummmm," she kept umming for about three minutes. "Oh its Caalaaray Duh luna. Right?"

"Clair de Lune." I corrected her.

"Eddie, silly that's what I said." I over joyed to here my cell ring.

"I have to take this." I opend my phone, "Hello?"

"hi Edward it's Emmet. Well since you are coming for homecoming you need a tux and you need to know the arrangements. So if you call Bella at 877-6693 she'll help you with that."

"Ok? Who's…"

"Oh I got to go! Bye." He cut me off.

I closed my phone and opened it again. Bella? I dialed 877-6693.

"Hello?" An angel's voice spoke.

"Hi is this Bella?" My voice sounded horrible.

"Um..Yea? Who is this?" she was confused. Well duh! She didn't know who you were!

"Oh sorry! I'm Edward Cullen. I'm going to be Emmet's stepbrother. He gave me your cell number, and told me to call you for info on homecoming" there my voice was better. It sounded more like it usually did.

"Oh. Um well I need your pants size and shirt size." I smiled. Tanya was stairign at my like she was in heaven. Ugh! She is so annoying sometimes.

"Um… I don't have a clue what size of pants I ware. Bu I do know I ware Medium shirt. You see my mom is a fashion and decorative person. If I like the color she'll bye it." I chuckled. She laughed along to my little joke. Her voice was musical. I know I would need to meet her. Maybe she would be in some of my classes.

"Ok. Thanks. Well the only thing I can ask you for pants is, are you skinny, big, really big or medium?" it was an odd question, but it needed tyo be asked. I had no shame in my size.

"Um I'd say I'm medium." I was average.

"Ok. Thanks. So… when are you coming? Emmet told me you were coming on Friday. But I don't know if he is just being secretive."

"Oh well I am coming tomorrow but I don't start school until Friday, so Em was partially right." I couldn't wait to see this mystery Bella.

"Oh." Tanya was starting to pound on the piano. I think she was trying to get my attention. I covered the phone.

"What?" I whispered.

"When are you going to be done? We only have one more day together." She moaned. Yes. Only one more day with Tanya. Io didn't want to be mean so I tried to hide the smile that was creeping up on my lips.

"Fine I'll tell her I have to go." A childish a smile swept across her plump pink lips.

"Well Bella it's been fun talking but I have to go pack. See you later."

"Ok. Tootles." She sounded sad. Then the smile that was still on my face slowly melted into a frown.

"Yea! Now what do you wan to do today?" Tanya asked. I was to busy drowning her out. I was thinking of Bella. I was picturing the face that went with the honey sweet voice. Hmm. Brown hair. I couldn't think of the color eyes that suited her voice but I knew that they would be beautiful.

I sat at the piano ignoring Tanya. I started playing my song again, but it was drifting into another piece. One that would makes me think of that honey sweet voice. It was slow like a lullaby. That voice was making me compose for the first time. It was like water flowing out of my hands onto the keys. I would call it "Kiss the river'? No. "Kiss the rain". Yea that fitted the song. It was Bella's song. "Kiss the rain".

**Hey every one I hoped you liked it! Please review! I love them and I hope to see more!! If you like the name of the piano piece, please say so. I was thinking of calling it Golden dew. So tell me if I should change it or not. Thanks a ton.**

**With lots of love,**

**Lov-2-b-loved**


	9. Chapter 9 Crying shoulder

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. ******

**Hey every one! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooo sooooooooooooo so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooo sooo sooo so so soo sorry! I have no excuse. Please help the cause and REVIEW. PLEASE!! Thanks sooo much I am really happy that people are reading my story.**

**To my faithful reviewer: luvya4lifeXD22, your reviews are so funny and awesome. And I love your stories**

Perilously on Defying the Stars

_Edwards POV_

_I sat at the piano ignoring Tanya. I started playing my song again, but it was drifting into another piece. One that would makes me think of that honey sweet voice. It was slow like a lullaby. That voice was making me compose for the first time. It was like water flowing out of my hands onto the keys. I would call it "Kiss the river'? No. "Kiss the rain". Yea that fitted the song. It was Bella's song. "Kiss the rain"._

Chapter 9 Crying Shoulder.

Bella's POV.

I arrived at school Friday morning, with puffy and baggie eyes. I had spent all night worrying about tonight. Homecoming was a dreadful thing. Especially for me. If anyone noticed I'm not the most stable person in the world. Dancing in a room full of people, not friends, but people who will take any excuse to make fun of me, is not my dream come true. I told Emmet he didn't have to take me but he said that he wanted to see me in a dress. Ah, the other reason. A dress. Heels. Me. Those words do not mix. Alice was going to find a way, any way ,to get me in to a dress. I bet she found a really extravagant dress. And for that she was going to pay.

Another reason I had been worrying last night was because I was confused. Confused about my feelings for Emmet that is. I knew that he belonged with someone else and I wondered if I was being selfish to keep him. When I see Emmet I see a really big kid that I absolutely love. But I'm not _in _love with him and he can't be _in_ love with me because his one true love is the girl who has always been there to be by his side. Rosalie. Every time I look at her I see the love and devotion in her eyes. She is in love with him and I only want to see her and him happy together. I have had the best experience dating him, but I can't bring my self to regret the decision I've now made. I have to break up with him because he belongs with her and _my _prince charming is out there, somewhere.  
I was suddenly interrupted by Alice, who ran up to me and put her small arms around me and looked at me with a devilish smile. "Bella! I found you the _perfect dress._"

"Alice," I groaned.

"Bella your not going home after school." It was a command, "Your coming over so we can get ready. I need time to make sure your dress fits and if I need to make any adjustments to your outfit. And you can't say no other wise I get to play Barbie Bella for the rest of the entire year!" Oh no I could not let that happen one night was bad enough.

"Fine." I said stubbornly.

There was a light grasp on my hand. My gaze retreated off of Alice to Emmet's hand holding mine. His eyes shined with something I did not under stand. I would have to do this to night. But lets focus on this right now. Hmmmm, Emmet, maybe he would save me from playing Bella Dress up. I looked up to his eyes and made a pleading cry for help. "Emmet Help me." I whispered.

"I don't even think that Jasper can help you when it comes to Alice and her Dress up." He laughed. I groaned internally.

"I can here you soccer boy! And you have to wear a tux or Bella is not coming and nether am I!" She threatened but I took it in a different form.

"Emmet, pleases don't wear a tux. Then I don't have to go!" a smile slid across my face.

"Sorry Bells, but I have to see you all fancied up." Graet this is gonna be harder that I thoutht, homecoming and a break up. This day is going to be interesting.

"Grrr." A growl escaped from in between my teeth.

All my classes passed so fast, while I was wishing they would slow down so to night would come slower.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo After school oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Bella hold still and close you eyes!" Alice said with frustration.

She was putting me in a dress and I didn't get to see till I was _all_ ready. As far as I could tell she had me in a simple dress. Not too heavy or big. It felt like it laid just below my knees and it was strapless. Alice had my hair all done and she had moved to my make up. She wasn't putting too much on; it felt like she wasn't putting any on, like she just wanted me to sit still while she got dressed.

"Ok Bella, you can open your eyes."

I opened my eyes. I looked in the mirror to see a supermodel standing there. She was wearing a sapphire blue strapless dress. Its wavy bottom reached just beyond her knees. There was a light blue sash on her hips flowing down to the bottom of her skirt. Her dark brown hair curled at her shoulders, and at the top of her hair was a little blue sapphire barrette. The blush looked so natural in her cheeks, as if there was no make up at all. The shoes were a different story. They were silver and had little diamonds shimmering by her toes. They were beautiful but they were 2" tall! I spun around trying not to fall. The dress twirled in to a large circle.

"So?" Alice egged on.

"It's beautiful, but I could just ware flip flops. It's not like I'll be dancing any…" I was suddenly cut off by a high pitched shriek.

"NO. No no no no no no no no no no no NOOOOOOOOOOO! You are dancing with soccer boy!" but Alice, I whined in my head. I think its time I tell her and I think its time that I let Emmet be with his one true princess. I know he will understand and I think that he will eventually be grateful. _Eventually _that was the key word. He probably is going to hate me but I know we'll be friends and I hope he will understand. The problem is will Alice understand? Ok brace your self….

"Alice… I think… No I know… I'm going to break up with... um… soccer boy." I closed my eyes and bit my lip to scared of her reaction. I herd a sigh. Not what I was even remotely expecting.

"I know." Wait what? How? As if she was reading my mind she answered, "The way you've been acting around him its like there's nothing there but friendship and you both don't know what to do. When he asked you out and you were hesitant I was going to say 'you can't spend all your life wanting and needing that white horse and sunset' but now maybe you do need that damn horse and sunset."(**AN: one of my friends did actually say that to me) **She was right I did need a sunset and a horse maybe not a white one but I do need it and all Emmet can give _me_ is a friendly hug. But he can give Rose so much more. She fits with him like a puzzle and I can't be that awkward piece trying to fit where I don't belong.

"Your right." As soon as I said that the door bell rang. Ok. Brace. Your. self.

Alice ran down the stairs right into Jaspers arms. They fit like she was ment for him and him only, I knew at that moment that there's going to be a wedding in the future and me in a pink dress. Emmet was standing there with Rose awkwardly at his side but she was beaming. I knew that I had to do this even if it hurt me I knew that this was the right thing to do.

"Emmet…um… can I talk to you?" he nodded. We walked into the kitchen. As I stumbled threw the doorway Emmet closed the door. I could feel the scarlet blush rise to my cheeks. How am I going to do this? Should I wait until after homecoming? No. I have to do this now, because I can't lead him on.

"Emmet, I really like you and ….." before I could finish he cut me off "and your breaking up with me. I know." What how did he know? How do people know things that I'm going to say? Am I really that easy to read? Emmet spoke again, "I was going to do the same. Don't get me wrong but I just don't feel 'us' anymore. But I came here anyway because I was taught to be a gentleman and never stand up a girl, so I came hoping that I would accompany you to the homecoming as your friend. What do you say?" he held out a rose.

"I would love to," then a though hit me, "But I think you should take the girl who whishes she were with you more than anything else." He looked at me questionably "Rose." I simply said.

"But…." He sighed. "Will you be ok going by yourself? Because I can always get one of the guys on the team to go with you, they would say yes in a flash!"

"I'm fine." I laughed. The last thin I'd want would be a pity date.

"Hey are you two making out in there?" Jasper yelled from the other room. He let out a wallow of pain. I figured it was from Alice hitting him in the gut for being impolite. She may be small but she can be the most dangerous pixie in the world.

We walked out of the kitchen and Emmet held the door open for me. Jasper looked at us with a cocky smile. "No, we were not making out." I said flatly. "Emmet and I have decided to just be friends instead of the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing." Emmet nodded. And added "And I'm going to take Rose. I just called her and the limo is going to pick her up." He smiled triumphantly. Jasper had a face of shock and Alice just looked like she was going to burst.

"So Bella are you going with someone else then?" Alice asked.

"No, I think I'll go with my friends."

We showed up at homecoming in style. A long black limo picked us up at Alice's house with Rose already waiting in it. She was wearing a long red dress and her hair was pulled up into a classic French bun. She looked absolutely stunning. As Emmet pulled her out of the car, as we arrived, she didn't take go into his waiting embrace. Instead she flew towards me and rapped her arms around my waist. I would have never seen that coming. Usually Rose and I don't get along, I mean we're friends but we don't really talk much let alone hug.

She released me from her warm friendly embrace and looked me straight in the eye and said, "I know it was hard for you to let go of you boyfriend, and I don't think I could have ever been that nice. I want to thank you, because you acted like my fairy god mother and made my fairy tale ending come true." My eyes were tearing up but she continued, "And because you have such a kind heart and because you are so selfless you will get your happily ever after." By now I dint know what to say I just hugged her tight. I don't think any one will ever understand my friend ship with Rose but knowing that she will be there for me made me feel so wonderful.

There was a cough that was very annoying to make it clear that we needed to clear up whatever we were doing. I turned around to face Alice. She clicked her tougn at me and Rose went to Emmet's large embrace.

"Bella!!! You see what all this crying is doing to you? It made your eyes all puffy and red!!!! The things you do to drive me over the edge." Alice said sounding very annoyed.

"Sorry Alice." I mumbled.

"Well if my opinion counts, I think you look very beautiful." A melodic voice said from behind Emmet.

"And who's opinion might that be?" was I actually flirting right after me and my boyfriend broke up? Geese! Bella, get a hold of your self. As I got caught up in my thoughts the figure stepped out from behind Emmet. And all I could focus on for those few second was the emerald eyes that looked as if they could bore deep into my soul. My breathing suddenly speed up and my heart was racing. What is wrong with me? Its just a boy, right?

"Only the opinion of Edward Cullen." The person with the green eyes said casually.

[**AN: I should leave you there but I need to make up for all the weeks I didn't update]**

"Oh….I…….uh….um…. hi." Wow smooth move, Bella. I mentally kicked myself. Could I be anymore stupid? He's your ex boyfriend's soon to be stepbrother.

"Hi," he started. Then he turned to Emmet, "So are you going to introduce me to every one?" Emmet looked like his mind went blank so I butted in.

"Well the tall blonde girl, under Emmet's arm is Rosalie, his girlfriend, I think its safe to say. The short pixie, don't be fooled by her she dangerous, that's Alice and the tall blond guy with his arm around her that's Jasper but Alice calls him 'Jazzy', he's Rosalie's twin brother. And I'm…"

"You must be Bella, Right" he cut me off.

"Yea , I'm Bella." I blushed even more that I thought was possible.

Apparently his melodic voice does go with the body. He was a roman sculpture, and I literlay mean that. You could see the jacket was tight on his biceps and he was tall and a white as a sculpture. He had long shaggy bronze hair and a crocked smile that made his face light up. And boy oh boy was he hot. Not that kind of, look at that boy with out his shirt at the pool hot, but the he looks like a hot movie star even with his shirt on, hot. He is going to be that guy that every girl is going to go after and the plane ordinary girls, like me, are going to sit back and watch them flirt and go out.

He turned to Rosalie, of course _Rosalie_ the beautiful blond super model, and said, "Rosalie, like Romeo's former love, before he met Juliet?"

"Actually, Rosalie is not in Romeo and Juliet, its _Rosalind."_ I butted in before Rosalie spoke and ruined her beauty with her brains.

"Oh, I believe your right. Have you studied Romeo and Juliet before?

"No not actually in class but I've read it like 50 times and I…."

"We're going to go inside while you two Shakespearean geeks flirt or do whatever you call it." Alice interrupted me.

"I don't think I wanna go inside." Emmet wined.

"Now Soccer boy!!!"

"Ow!! Ouch! Alice lemme go!!!" Emmet yelled as Alice grabbed his arm and Jasper and Rosalie were laughing in the background.

"I think I'd like to go inside too. It's a little chilly and you must be freezing Bella, would you care to join me inside? Unless you're waiting for a date?"

"No, I think I would like going inside too. You're right it is chilly and I'm not waiting for anyone." As I said it I shivered, wow I hadn't realized it could be so cold here in October, but then again it is Forks, Washington, the rainiest place in the continental US.

"Shall we?" Edward placed his arm out in the open, obviously making a gesture for me to take it. And I did as we walked into the dance room.

The room was filled with shinning lights and tons of my peers. This was going to be interesting. Once again, me, people and heels, not the best combo. But instead of leading me to the dance floor Edward helped me stumble over to a table on the edge of the floor. "Is it ok if I sit a while? My legs hurt from running around with me little sister today."

"Yeah. Sure I would probably cause harm to someone out there and that's not including me." He laughed but I was entirely serous. "So you have a little sister? Emmet didn't tall me that."

"Yea her name is Reneesme. She's six and she is probably the most adorable little sister anyone could have. She is really mature for her age and she is a little ball of energy."

"Nice now Emmet has someone his own age he can play with and someone with the amount of energy he has he'll probably ware he out in one hour." He laughed at my diss on Emmet.

"He might. So do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child and basically emancipated."

"Why?"

"Well my parents are never home and I always cook for my self and do laundry and I have a job so I can pay for groceries. Stuff like that."

"Wow. Where do you live?"

"Well if you just keep going down the street the schools on and take the last left before you run out of road I'm in the little white house. 209 south main street."

"Really? Because since my mom is getting married to Dr. Cullen we need a bigger house than what Emmet lives in right now so were moving to 208 south main street. I guess we are going to be neighbors."

"Great now I get to see Emmet _every _day!" It wasn't that bad. But I needed to make the conversation more alive.

"Yeah. But that means _we_ get to be neighbors. And so far you're my only friend besides Emmet and he doesn't really count since he's going to be my brother. And if you don't mind that kind of makes you my best friend right now and probably for a long time. Is that ok with you?" his eyes had that look again, as if they could read every emotion and every though I was having. How could I refuse having such a sweet best friend.

"Yea. I like the thought of that. Bffl's."

Edward and I talked all night as if we were old friends being reunited after 10 years. We talked about our lives, our families, and every thing else. And every time he laughed at one of my clumsy stories his eyes sparkled an even brighter emerald.

The end of the dance was nearing and the DJ started playing slow songs. All my friends were dancing with their sweetheart. When the second slow song came one Edwards gaze turned to me. I recognized the song as, I'll be by Edwin McCain. It was a very meaningful song.

"May I have your hand?" before I knew it Edward was standing before me with his arm extended out reaching for my hand.

"You may, but I should warn you, though you already probably know from my stories, that I am the clumsiest person ever." He took my hand and lead me out to the middle of the middle of the dance floor.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

We twirled around the dance floor and I couldn't believe that I hadn't fallen yet.

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

At the instrumental part of the song Edward whispered in my ear. "See anyone can dance. And you look absolutely stunning, and any guy here would be dieing to take my place here, because you are a unique beauty."

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above.

When I danced with Edward I couldn't see the floor and I couldn't see anyone but him. It was like I was in Cinderella and every one vanished from my sight. There was nothing that was going to interrupt this wonderful moment. And there was this feeling inside me and I couldn't put a finger on it, it was like a wonderful and confusing emotion.

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said

As we danced around I laid my head on Edward shoulder, I don't know why I did it but it just felt right. I knew that at that moment I could never have him. He was to perfect and he was my new best friend and I would never take a chance of hurting that friendship so I lifted my head back up and sighed. And I waited for the song to end.

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The night ended with out anymore words to Edward. I knew that these feelings that I was feeling would have to end. So I went home and took off my dress and put on my flannel pj bottoms and my old t-shirt. I called Alice, and she came over without any questions. She spent the night in my room with me. While she was asleep I cried. And I needed a crying shoulder and Edward couldn't be that for me about this. So I went to sleep in search of the greatest fan of _my _life.

_Next on defying the stars….._

_Being best friends with the one you're in love with sucks majorly. I should know._

**AN:SO did you like the extra long chapter?????? I really hope you review!!!! I love you all. I do not own I'll be. I just like the song.**


	10. Chapter 10 She ie love

**Diclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**AN: Hey I would really like it if more than one person reviewed. **

**Chapter 10 She is love**

**EPOV**

To fall in love is one of the greatest pleasures in the world, but to fall in love with your best friend sucks, I should know. It's hard to admit that I feel the way I do. I never expected that I would feel this way. I never thought that I _could _feel this way. Homecoming was over two months ago and I still could not get those warm chocolate eyes out of my head. To think that it was possible to fall in love in the blink of an eye is mystifying. And not only did I fall in love so fast but I fell in love with something that would never be mine, my best friend, Bella.

So today, once again, I put a smile on my face and hope for the one thing that will never happen. As I pull my white t-shirt on I glance out my window to see Bella's navy blue curtains closed. I had just moved into this house a week ago and found out that my room is exactly 10 feet away from Bella's. This scared me a little, one because I would wake up to see her every day and I didn't know what would become of her feelings about that if I ever told her that I was falling in love with her, well _fell_. And two, because, the world likes to make me its own personal inside joke.

A little tap on the door interrupted my train of thought. "Edward? Can I come in?" questioned my little sister.

"Sure." She slowly opens the door and looks around the room. She searches for a place to sit on my bed that is not covered in clothes or sheet music. But with a heavy sigh and a disapproving look, she finally decides to just stand in the wooden door way. She stands there with a blank expression for about two minutes.

I sigh. "Is there a reason you decided to come to my room?"

"Yes and no."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I like you better than Emmet. He acts to immature for me."

"Nessie, your six. Have a little fun. Play dolls with him or something."

"But I like watching you play the piano and the guitar. It's….cooler if that's the right way to put it. Oh and by the way Bella is down stairs waiting for you." What? Bella? Here? Now? I got the feeling in my stomach, the butterflies that just don't seem to go away and make you feel like you could just through up, the ones that I get every time her arm brushes against mine accidentally, _those _butterflies. I could feel the blush run out of my cheeks as I looked at my sister with an anxious expression.

"W-what? W-why?" I stammered.

"She says the she needs help with her homework or something. And mom said I should come up and tell you that she's here and she says that if Bella comes up you have to keep your door _open_. Whatever that means." She stated using two fingers to make the quotations around open, even though she had no idea of what they meant. Good. I don't need to have _that_ talk with my six year old sister.

"Um. Okay just send her up." Nessie left me standing by the edge of my bed. I thought for a moment to just plop down on my bed but then I realized that my room was chaotic. I have about 20 seconds before she's standing in the doorway. Time for extreme makeover Edwards's room addition, in 15 seconds.

I ran franticly towards my closet with dirty clothes pilling in my arms. But I didn't make it to the closet; before I could get there I stumbled over one of Nessie's Barbie's. Not only was it a Barbie but it was naked. I don't know how it got in my room but I do know that it is leaving before Bella comes in. I picked up the naked doll and ran towards the door and opened it. To my surprise Bella was standing in the doorway as I opened the door with the naked Barbie in my hand and a bunch of dirty underwear in the other. It would have been a funny joke if it had happened to someone else and if it didn't involve Bella.

"Edward, I just came over for help on my home work, if I wanted to play Barbie's I would go to Alice's and play Barbie Bella." She giggled. The blush rose to my cheeks making them a deep scarlet. If this day could get any worse I'm going die. "Edward, I'm kidding! I know you don't play with Barbie's, you play with real girls."

"Hey now. I don't play with real girls." I stated, _they play with me._ I thought.

"Oh yeah, sure. _They_ play with _you._" As if she could read my mind.

"That may be true but I don't date them, they want me to but I just don't like them." Our funny conversation had just turned into a serous one. She gave me quizzical look as I threw the Barbie and dirty clothes into the hall way. And closed the door.

"I just don't see them like I did." I said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Edward? Are you gay?" she started cracking up. So much for the seriousness.

"NO. No I am not gay I just don't like those other girls, I like…" at that second I was about to tell her of the feelings I had for her but then quickly snapped out of it . She would never like me in that way. It wasn't possible. "…never mind. It doesn't matter."

"Edward!!!! Every guy I know says that, the 'oh woe is me but never mind it doesn't matter'. I don't get why they think their feelings are not important. Your feelings are important to me and I want to know who you like. And it matters to me. I'm your best friend and you can't tell me who you like? That's not reasonable." She looked at me with concern melting her warm eyes.

"Why do you care? You don't need to. My feelings are not as impotent as other peoples." I can't tell her. I can't tell her! I can't tell her!!

"I swear, if you don't stop this right now and tell me who you like I'll... I'll… Oh... I don't know." Her face crinkled with frustration and her bottom lip turned over into a frown making her look really cute. She looked like an upset two year old who was begging for a puppy. I couldn't help but laugh to my self as I looked at her. How could I ever keep anything from her if she kept this facade up? Her eyes got really big and glossed over. Her face had just turned in to one of the cutest puppy faces I had ever seen.

"Bella I don't think I have the courage to tell you the name. The way I feel towards her I like I'm the moon and she's the earth, I'm drawn to her and there's nothing I can do about it. She has these eyes that I can look into and get lost at sea. He laugh is the most musical sound I have ever heard. If I ever were to find out how she feels towards me I think I would burst of either sorrow or happiness." I looked at her with pleading eyes, looking for her understanding. "do you think that you could just let the subject go for a little while?"

She looked into my eyes searching for something that would make her believe what I was saying. "Ok." One word was all it took for me to fall even harder than I have. She was so understanding, would she like me? Should I just tell her now? No, I'm willing to live in a world where I don't know the truth because sometimes when you live in your own naive world it can be better than reality. I'm my own little world, and no I'm not crazy, I like to think that maybe one day she would know that I like her the way I do and maybe feel the same way.

She's my world. When I've been beaten down and kicked around she would take it all for me. When I lost my faith in my darkest day she made me want to believe. So many people would be glad to have her as a best friend but she's mine, and that's the way it will always be. They call her 'love' because of her giving heart. They call her 'love' because she gives every one a brand new start. She is 'love' and she is all I need. That's what she is to me, 'love' and she is all I need. I've had my ways with other girls, they were all in vein and she would always wait patiently. Every day felt the same but my pride had changed when I met her, she put me on my feet. She made me want to believe in something more, something more than a fling, she made me believe in love. Because she is love and she is all I need to survive.

"Romeo? Romeo? You up there? I know your thinking about your one and only love right now but I didn't come here for that. So could you maybe help me with my Biology homework?" she had no idea what was truly going threw my head or how close she was to guessing. I reached for the notebook lying on her lap, at the same time she did. Our hands brushed and I got that sort of tingling feeling in my hand where it fells like it should be on fire but its not. Even seconds after, her touch still lingered on my skin. I looked at her face; it seemed unfazed by the soft touch that had just occurred. How? I wonder. How can she not see what she dose to me? How can she not see that talking to her or even seeing her makes my day all worthwhile?

"Oh... I already have it done. You can just copy my answers." I stumbled though my words.

"Thanks."

She worked on her homework as I ungracefully made my way towards my guitar. No one but Bella and my family knew that I played the guitar. It was just a habit I picked up when I was about ten. I was in the music store that my father owned, I had always gone straight towards the pianos but something was different that day. Instead I went to the back of the store where the guitars were. I saw the most amazing guitar I had ever seen; it was white and had black borders. It was an acoustic guitar and after seeing that one guitar I knew that I wanted to play it. I never wanted to give that dream up. So my father taught me. That is one of the very few memories I have of him. He shared my passion, even at the age of ten, for music.

In some ways I think playing an instrument is a lot like love. You have to get to know what you're doing before you go all out. You need to know the right notes to play and if you don't the music turns sour. Some people can fall in a deep trance when in love and when playing an instrument. But the one thing that I think is the most important thing that they have in common is that if there is no passion there is nothing, no music and no love.

"Hey Edward, do you ever write songs? Like, you know, with lyrics? One that you poured your heart and soul into?" I was knocked out of my thoughts. A song?

"Umm… yeah I have. But don't get any ideas, you will not hear it. I really don't like it when people hear my music, at least the music with lyrics."

"Why?" she pushed farther. This is not what I wanted to do right now.

"Well, I think they sound kind of stupid." I finally looked up from my guitar to see her eyes searching for something.

"Well let me hear them and I'll tell you if they sound stupid, which I highly doubt they do." I pondered for a moment and then thought well it can't get that bad. Can it?

"Ok." It will be the easiest way to let her know how you feel without even actually telling her.

"When I see you cry

with the tears running down your face,

I just want to look you in the eye,

And hold you in a warm embrace.

Because I will never let you fall.

I'll be there though it all.

I'll be by your side even in the dark

I'll be that one little spark.

You are my love, you are my world

Baby, you hold me together.

You are my forever." I paused not wanting to continue. "So that's kind of the first verse and she chorus. Its not really finished yet but it will be."

"Edward, that was beautiful! The lyrics have such meaning. But if you don't mind me asking did you write that for the girl we were talking about earlier?" my mind raced not wanting to answer her question.

"Ummm, yeah." I stuttered. "About that…" I paused not wanting to go any farther.

**AN: hey every on I know it's been a long time and I'm really sorry about that. So that's the chapter.**


End file.
